With the rapid development of mobile Internet technology, smart terminals have become more popular and have drawn increasing attention from users. Various application programs are developed for the smart terminals. Whether for a client application program (i.e., App) or a web page application program (i.e., web App), a user is usually required to perform a login.
Currently, a single sign-on scheme across multiple web page applications has been implemented. The principle for achieving the scheme is as follows: a user visits a website A and performs a login operation; after the login is successful, a server of the website A writes a cookie, which is called a “token”, to the user's browser to indicate that the user has already logged in, and stores the user's information in a cache of the server, where a key for the cache is the token and the value is the user's information; when the user visits a website B, the browser first visits a certain URL of the website A (this URL will automatically jump to the website B) and sends the cookie to the website B as an http parameter; and the website B verifies the validity of the token, searches for the user's information in the server using the token, performs a login, and deletes cache information corresponding to the token.
Although the above existing technology can achieve a single sign on across multiple websites, this technology is unable to achieve a single sign on between a client application on a mobile terminal and a website because the browser is unable to send the cookie directly to an application program.